The Siren
Lorelei Circe AKA The Siren appears in two consecutive episodes of the 1960s Batman television series. History Lorelei Circe is a chanteuse - able to sing seven octaves - who can use her voice to sing a high note which put any man who hears under her control. She has a fascination with "evil" with historical women who (arguably) fit that description, such as Mata Hari, Lucrezia Borgia, and Lady Macbeth. She dismissively referred to other female criminals in Gotham, such as Catwoman and Black Widow as "amateurs". She clearly had a cruel sense of humor as she brainwashed Chief O'Hara to go jump in Gotham Park Lake for no reason other than her own amusement. (Only the timely arrival of Batgirl saved him from drowning.) She first appeared where she collaborated with The Riddler in a plot to control all boxing matches. She mentioned to Riddler that she also has plans for Batman. After Riddler was defeated, Siren went to Gotham City Police Headquarters and brainwashed Commissioner Gordon into sneaking into the Batmobile's trunk in order to find out Batman's identity. Siren later hypnotized Bruce Wayne into signing her fortune to her and intended to then make him jump off the roof of his office building, only for Robin and Batgirl to interfere. During a fight between Robin, Batgirl, and Siren's men, the Siren was knocked off the roof. Robin saved her from falling only on the condition that she release Bruce from the spell. The Siren suggested an even higher "antidote" note, though no one had ever done this, and she feared her voice would be gone. When Robin left her little choice, however, Siren sangs it, freeing Bruce, but apparently indeed losing her voice in the process. (It's unclear if this was permanent). The now-harmless Siren and her henchmen ended up sent to prison, where Batman predicted Warden Crichton would find her a model prisoner "if she doesn't open her mouth". Powers and Abilities Siren has the ability to mesmerize any man to do her bidding by pitching a high note two octaves above High C with her voice. Women are apparently immune to this effect, however, and men can protect themselves with special earplugs or headphones. Robin forced her to sing an "antidote" note three octave above High C to release Bruce Wayne from her spell, which no one had ever done, which caused her to lose her voice. Batman's message to Warden Crichton suggests her voice might not be permanently gone. Those freed from the Siren's spell apparently do not remember their actions while under her control. It's unclear how Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara were freed from her control. Known Associates * Riddler - Partnered with him in his scheme to control all of Gotham's boxing matches. * Allegro (portrayed by Mike Mizurki) - Siren's henchman. * Andante (portrayed by Cliff Osmond) - Siren's henchman. * Henchman (portrayed by Glenn R. Wilder) - Siren's henchman. * Betsy Boldface (portrayed by Peggy Ann Garner): She was responsible for buying food for Riddler's training diet. Also has a midnight sports telecast. Commissioner Gordon was quite taken with her, noting that she did as well as any man could do in that position. * Kayo and Cauliflower (portrayed by Nicholas Georgiade and Gil Perkins): Riddler's and Siren thugs. Appearances Season 3 *Ring Around The Riddler * The Wail Of The Siren In other media * Siren made a cameo in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Day of the Dark Knight!" She is among the inmates trying to escape from Iron Heights Penitentiary only to be stopped by Batman. Trivia * In DC Comics, there was a Siren who was an enemy of Aquaman and the Teen Titans. * She also teamed up with the Minstrel teamed in a plot to steal Timothy Tempo's antique piano. * She appeared on Batman 66 Comics 006 (2013) Category:Batman (1960s series) Characters Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold Characters Category:Villains